Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight
Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight is the seventy-third episode of DEATH BATTLE!. It features Scrooge McDuck from Disney Comics and Shovel Knight from the video game of the same name, in the battle of the wealth accumulators with unconventional pogo-like weapons. Description These two masters of adventure, wealth and Pogo sticking duke it out to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Scrooge McDuck (*Cues: Ducktales Remastered Soundtrack - Moon*) Wiz: In 1867, Scrooge McDuck was born to a poor family in Glasgow, Scotland. He grew up a relatively normal duckling until his 10th birthday. Boomstick: Scrooge's father took him to see the remains of the old McDuck Clan castle. See, their family wasn't always super poor and Scrooge was inspired by the sight of their former glory. So the next day, he got a job and earned his first money ever: a dime. Wiz: Problem was it was an American dime and Scrooge was in Scotland. Naturally feeling pretty cheated, Scrooge swore he'd build his fortune by being, I quote: "smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies." Boomstick: So he hopped over to America to start his quest for wealth, and judging by his money vault today where he literally swims in gold, I'd say he did a pretty effin' good job. Wiz: No obstacle is too difficult to keep him from fortune. By my estimations, his entire net worth today rests around three hundred quadrillion dollars. Boomstick: Rich as he is, he's gotta defend his treasure trove somehow. So this wealthy waterfowl's got more guns than I do! Not to mention the trusty cannons he has hidden around his manor. Haha, nothin' like some old fashioned artillery for home defense! Shovel Knight (*Cues Shovel Knight - Main Theme*) Wiz: A long time ago the world was wild and adventurers roamed the land. The most famous of whom were partners Shield Knight and Shovel Knight. Boomstick: You can tell how good they are by the jackpiles of loot behind 'em! Wiz: Shovel Knight and Shield Knight traveled together and they were the stuff of legend! That is, until the Tower of Fate. Boomstick: Once inside, a cursed amulet knocked Shovel Knight out cold. When he woke up, Shield Knight was gone and the tower was sealed shut and boy, did that bum him out. So like all depressed heroes, he abandoned everything and went into the wilderness to do a bunch of farming and most likely drinking. Wiz: Soon after he 'retired', an evil woman called the Enchantress took power, along with a group of villainous knights known as the Order of No Quarter. Heh, get it? That's funny. So maybe retiring wasn't the most responsible idea. Boomstick: Man's gotta mourn Wiz. Man's gotta mourn. Wiz: You mean, like, when you took a week off to "mourn" after your divorce? Because I'm pretty sure all you did was get drunk and shoot fireworks at my house. Boomstick: Ah yeah. Man that was a real good mourn. Well anyway Shovel Knight's break didn't last long. After the Enchantress and her knights took hold of the land, the Tower of Fate was unsealed. Knowing it was his only chance to find out what happened to Shield Knight, he dug back into action, and with him he took his mightiest weapon... a shovel. Wiz: Don't sell it short, its not just any shovel, it's a Shovel Blade and thanks to its surprisingly versatile nature, it can slash through anything from rats to- Boomstick: HOLY CRAP! DID HE JUST KILL A DRAGON WITH THAT THING?! Wiz: Yes he did. Boomstick: That reminds me the time I made my own weapon out of a yard tool. (sighs) I miss my rake blade. Everyone got really confused and offended whenever I yelled my catchphrase: "PREPARE TO GET RAKED!" So, I just stopped using it. Wiz: Oh... uh ohh... probably smart. Death Battle Shovel Knight is seen walking on the road until he stumbles upon a trail of gems leading to McDuck Manor. He gets excited and strolls towards the mansion while collecting gems on the way. When he arrives inside, he finds dozens of treasure chests in the main room. The mansion's owner, Scrooge, walks into the room and finds Shovel Knight looting his chests and taking his jewelry. He yells and dashes towards the knight, knocking Shovel Knight from one of the chests to the side. After getting up, Shovel Knight clashes his shovel with the old duck's cane. FIGHT! Shovel Knight wins the clash and delivers a decent combo on Scrooge, who then stutters backwards and runs back into his previous room. Shovel Knight tries to give chase, but a metal door slams down before him. He equips the Dust Knuckles to bust through the door and brings out his shovel again. Scrooge jumps up and down screaming. Results Wiz: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. Trivia *This episode had an approx. 60 second preview shown on the Death Battle Cast! Podcast which was uploaded to YouTube (as well as the whole podcast) on February 24th. * This episode features a number of firsts: **This is the first true 8-Bit style fight instead of the usual "Sprite Fights". ** This is the first fight to feature a DuckTales character. ** This is the first fight to feature a character from the Mickey Mouse universe. ** This is the first fight to feature an Indie Game Character. ** This is the first time that the second episode of a season does not feature a villain as a fighter. The previous second episodes had Akuma VS Shang Tsung for Season 1, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison for Season 2, and Bowser VS Ganon for Season 3. * This is the first fight to feature a Disney original character since Beast VS Goliath. * This match-up is likely being done to commemorate the new DuckTales reboot series set to premiere this year as well as the original DuckTales' 30th Anniversary, and Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove, a port of Shovel Knight for the Nintendo Switch console. * Before the reveal of Shovel Knight to be Scrooge's Opponent. Many people thought Scrooge was going to fight Mr Krabs. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles